Detour
by Dark Fires
Summary: Roy/Ed. While trying to get home from the other side of the gate Ed lands himself and Roy in Harry Potter's world. Now they're both trying to find a way home, with Ed as a student and Roy as a teacher.
1. Prologue

A/N: So, here it is my very own version of the ever popular fma harry potter crossover. It's an alternate sixth year in harry potter. As for Fullmetal Alchemist it takes place at the end of the first anime, without the movie. Though I am a huge fan of the manga, so don't be surprised if I throw in a few characteristics from the manga as well. I actually have most of this already written I've just been waiting until I was mostly finished to start posting. Also, Roy didn't lose sight his left eye, he only gained a gnarly scar, and Hughes didn't die, just had a nice coma nap instead.

A/N 2: As far as language goes, I know most people think the Amestrians would speak German, but I'm going with they speak English, reason being, in both the manga and the anime anything written down is always in English (also I really don't want to deal with the German accent, so English it is).

Warnings: This is established Roy/Ed! Don't like don't read. There will be slight Al/Winry also, but really it's barely there. As for the Potter cast I don't have any parings for them, maybe slight hints towards Ron/Hermione, but only if you squint, and tilt your head. Finally there will be spoilers for pretty much all of Harry Potter (but really who hasn't read the whole series by now?) and spoilers for all of the fma anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these fandoms, I'm just playing with them. I also don't own the idea of having Sirius interfering in Ed's quest to get home, I can't remember who first used that plot device or I'd credit.

* * *

Wind was ripping through blonde hair with a fierce coldness that caused the young man who was out at this ungodly hour of the night to shiver. The blonde would tell you that his name was Edward Elric, but if someone were to look in to it they would find no record of the man. No birth certificate, no relatives, no social security number not even his name on an old school record. Edward Elric did not exist; well not in this world anyway. His clothing choices were as odd as his non-existence. He was wearing a long red coat with a serpent twining around a cross on the back. His pants and shirt were both black and there were big heavy boots on his feet, and his golden hair was pulled back in long braid down his back.

He was crouching in the middle of a cobble stone street with a piece of chalk in his hand. There was a large circle with intricate designs beneath his feet, but his face and clothes were also covered in the white powder, in the center stood a tall metal rod. Ed finished the last design on the circle and stood up to admire his work. The circle was large enough that it stretched across the entire street, from the very edge of one sidewalk to the other. Ed smiled looking down at it. For the first time in a long while Ed was actually hopeful. If this went the way he thought it would then he would finally be able to leave this foreign world, and return to his own.

All Ed needed to do now was wait for the lightning storm to pick up. He'd found through years of research that the reason for alchemy not working here was the lack on an energy source. Back home the gate had provided a constant source of energy for alchemists to use. Here on the other side of the gate there was no energy source, and he had figured that lightening was as similar to the gate as he was going to find. He worked out the equation that would take him home a year ago. It wasn't simple and it wouldn't be easy nor was he 100 percent certain that it would even work but he felt that the risk of trying outweighed the risk of electrocution.

Ed was waiting for the lightning to strike when he saw a shabby looking man with long hair and torn clothes ambling towards him. _Mr. Crazy_ Ed dubbed him. Mr. Crazy stumbled along the sidewalk stopping and looking down at Ed's circle.

"What is this" Mr. Crazy asked in English, which Ed thought was odd, seeing as they were in Germany, "What are you trying to do?"

"Go home" he answered in English not thinking Mr. Crazy would do anything but stare at him. If he stayed long enough he might even been in for a good show when Ed vanished into thin air…or got electrocuted, entertaining either way Ed figured.

"I want to go home too!" Mr. Crazy yelled and jumped into the circle to latch on to Ed.

"What the hell!" Ed fought with the man trying to get him off. If lightening struck now while Mr. Crazy was clinging to him he'd be screwed, which, of course, he was 30 seconds later when lightning struck the pole and activated the circle. _Shit._ Ed's only choice was to ignore the man and begin concentrating on where he wanted to go. Or more specifically who he wanted to go to. That's was how he designed the circle to work, to take him where he wanted to go, and since Ed was not positive that his brother was among the living he chose the next person he was closest to: his lover and commanding officer, Roy Mustang.

Ed could feel the alchemic reaction going on around him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and suddenly it felt as if he was being squeezed together, as if the air itself was pressing in on him. Then suddenly the pressure was gone and Ed opened his eyes.

He was standing in an office, that was familiar, and yet incredibly foreign at the same time. But the décor of the military office wasn't what had Ed's attention; it was the man sitting at the office desk before him gaping.

Roy's mouth was hanging open and it seemed like he was trying to form words but none came out. Ed smiled genuinely for a brief moment before he realized that something was wrong. The blue light from the transmutation hadn't gone away and Ed could feel the pressure mounting again. He reached out his left hand desperately towards Roy, hoping to anchor himself to this world as he realized that it was Mr. Crazy who was causing the problem with the transmutation.

The desperate look on Ed's face must have gotten Roy over his shock and he basically leaped over his desk in order to grasp firmly onto Ed's hand before the whole world went dark for both alchemists.


	2. Waking Up

A/N: And here's chapter number one. Don't expect updates to be this quick normally, I just had this part finished already and wanted to post it because I felt like the prologue was kind of short, and nothing much happened.

Disclaimer: As always, not mine.

* * *

Roy was the first of the three to regain conciseness, and he felt his heart break as he realized that it must have all been a dream. It certainly wasn't the first dream he'd had of Edward coming back to him, and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last. It was however, the first time in a long time that he found himself waking up outside in the grass. The last thing he remembered was doing paper work at his desk…which usually does lead to him abruptly waking up to the sound of a gun going off, but how did he end up outside, and where was the gun?

It was when he went to pick himself up off the ground that he felt someone holding his hand. He looked accusingly at the gloved hand attached to his for a confused moment, before he followed the arm up to its owner. Roy knew immediately who it was, even though he had his face buried in the grass.

"Edward!"

Roy was elated to know that it wasn't just another dream, it had been real! Ed was real, and he was really here!

"Ed!" Roy called out again, carefully turning Ed over so that he was on his back.

"Edward!" This time Roy began shaking the younger man in an attempt to wake him up.

Ed groaned.

He felt as if he'd just gone through a month of training with his teacher. His whole body was sore and his head was pounding. The shaking wasn't helping and when Ed opened his eyes he had every intention on punching the person causing it, but he never got the chance because as soon as he opened them he was met with a bright light and fierce lips pressing down on his. He struggled for a moment until he was forced to breathe through his nose and recognition was immediate as Ed breathed in Roy's familiar musky, ashy scent. Ed felt his body reciprocating without even having the conscious thought to do so and when he and Roy broke apart he found his arms wrapped around Roy's chest and Roy's hands buried in his hair.

"I knew you were alive" Roy whispered and crushed Ed to his chest, breathing in the smell of Ed's hair.

The reunited couple was interrupted by a groaning man lying next to them.

"Did it work?" He asked sitting up. "Am I home?"

Ed felt his temper flare up within him in a way it hadn't for four years and struggled to break out of Roy's grasp.

"Damn it!" He shouted still trying to break free of the iron grip without hurting Roy. "It would have worked if you hadn't interfered! That transmutation was only meant for one person and even then that one person has to be concentrating entirely on where they want to go! But as soon as I reached my goal I broke my concentration and because of you the transmutation wasn't finished so we were whisked away to wherever the hell it is that we are now! Damn you!"

"I'm sorry"

"No you're not" Ed glared, having managed to mostly break free from Roy but the older man was refusing to let go of Ed's hand, not that Ed tried all that hard to remove it.

The stranger smirked "No, I'm not. I wanted to get out of the hellish world just as much as you did kid"

The kid comment angered Ed, a lot, but he was more shocked by the knowledge that this stranger was also from a different world.

"And now thanks to you _I am_ home" and the man pointed to a giant castle just over the hill that Ed hadn't noticed they were lying on. The man then proceeded to stand and start towards the castle.

"You live here?" Ed asked standing up to follow him, dragging a still stunned Roy along.

"No, but I always did consider this place to be my home. Can't you get back to your home the same why we just got here?"

"It's not that simple."

"Well then, there is someone here who may be able to help you get where you need to go."

"So….we're not in ___Amestris _anymore?" Roy asked finally snapping out of it and taking in his surroundings.

Ed sighed and nodded. This was a long story and he only wanted to tell it once. He was in luck, as the three of them reached the castle before Roy asked for an explanation.

Before Mr. Crazy could open the doors however, an old man beat him to it, revealing a large entrance hall behind him. He had long white hair with a matching beard and he was wearing glasses over his crooked nose.

"Sirius" the old man sounded shocked, "is that you?"

"Dumbledore!" Sirius exclaimed walking up to the old man "I'm back!"

"But how is that possible? We all believed you to have died."

Roy tuned out their conversation and turned to Ed "Everyone thinks you dead too" Ed gripped his hand tighter.

"I promised I'd come back" Ed answered.

Their reunion was interrupted by Dumbledore, "Ah, Sirius, who are your friends?"

Sirius looked uneasy, "I don't really know….I saw the blonde doing something that looked like an alchemy circle I'd seen from one of the old books here. No one in that place had heard of any kind of magic, it just didn't exist there, alchemy or otherwise and I saw a chance at getting home."

"Yeah, and screwed up mine." Ed sounded bitter even to his own ears.

"Perhaps we should go to my office to speak more" Dumbledore intervened in what was sure to be a shouting match and the old man lead the odd group into the castle.

It was lucky that Ed was so distracted by Roy or else he might have paid more attention to the moving portraits on the walls; he didn't even comment when a stone gargoyle move on its own or when a spiral staircase started revolving.

Dumbledore's office was large and spacious. The old man took a seat behind the desk leaving the other three to take the three seats opposite.

"It doesn't seem as if we've been properly introduced, you seem to have...met Sirius already, my name in Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is located in this very castle."

Ed's eyes narrowed, _Witchcraft and wizardry? No wonder this man is Mr. Crazy's friend_.

Roy took over for introductions, the politician in himself rearing its head. "I'm Roy Mustang, and this is Edward Elric."

Dumbledore nodded and stared at them with a piercing gaze "Am I right in thinking that you two, while not from the world that Sirius and Mr. Elric were recently in, are also not from this world?"

Roy looked to Ed; he would also like to hear this explanation. So Ed took a deep breath and told them, explaining about Amestris and alchemy, the gate and how he'd spent four years in that world. He did leave out key points of his life though, sticking to crucial facts about how he had come be in a different world.

Roy interrupted half way through, "but Ed you've only been missing for two years, how can you have spent four years in that other world?"

This got the men talking, including Sirius, about how time must move differently in each world. Sirius himself had spent a year in the other world, while he'd only been missing from his own for almost three months. This in turn led to a conversation about the world they were in now.

Dumbledore explained magic, even giving a demonstration when neither man believed him. To his credit Ed didn't rant and rave too much about equivalent exchange, he'd spent his life chasing after a mythological artifact and fighting mythological beings after all. So magic existed in this world, he could accept that, and it was certainly better than the nothing he'd been stuck with for the last four years.

"Your alchemy seems to be very similar to our Alchemy" Dumbledore noted, "I imagine that it will take you some time to figure out how to return home from here."

Ed sighed "Yes, I'll have to alter the circle to compensate for this world's differences, your magic is sure to cause complications."

"Well, Mr. Elric, Sirius here seems to have caused quite a few problems for you" Sirius had the good grace to look at least slightly guilty. "Perhaps we can find a way to help you out. You see term is starting here in 2 weeks, and I'd imagine that a working knowledge of how this world's magic works would help you in your journey to get back home. I'd like to offer you a position of a student here. And Mr. Mustang it has been a while since Hogwarts has had an Alchemy teacher, might you be interested in becoming a professor while you and Mr. Elric search for a way home?"

Roy and Ed were silent for a moment while they both thought about it. Ed responded first, "Thank you. Yes, I think you're right; it would be immensely helpful if I could understand magic to get back home. But how do you know if we'd even be able to perform magic?"

Dumbledore smiled "Why, if you couldn't you wouldn't have been able to see this castle. I think because of your appearance I'll place you in the sixth year as an exchange student, I doubt that you will have trouble catching up to the others in your class."

"Well if Edward's staying I guess that means I am as well" Roy said, "Thank you for the help Professor."

"Oh, you're very welcome, now seeing as how it's late I should probably show you to your rooms-"

"Actually Professor" Roy cut in "we'll only be needing one room" and he picked up his and Ed's intertwined hands.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly with a smile "of course, but please understand that with you being a teacher and Mr. Elric being a student once the other students arrive it will be necessary for you to keep your relationship a secret."

"Of course" Roy answered.

Dumbledore led them from his office through the castle, a path that Ed was sure he wouldn't remember, down a hallway that ended with a portrait. "This will be your room while you're teaching here, there's a hidden door behind the portrait, if you could just come up with a password?"

"Fullmetal" Roy smirked.

"Very well" Dumbledore said and the portrait swung open reviling a hole in the stone wall. Dumbledore explained that there were creatures called house elves in the castle that would gladly bring the men food, if they called for one of them. He gave them the name of one of the elves and assured them that merely speaking the elf's name would summon him; he then whished the alchemists a good night with the promise to return in the morning and show them around the castle.

* * *

A/N2: Don't worry Roy and Ed will get a chance to talk in the next chapter, and Ed will learn all about what's been happing in Amestris while he's been gone.


	3. Together Again

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! Reviews are always good motivators for posting new chapters quickly. I'll warn you now however this chapter is full of fluff and angst. I promise the next chapter will have more plot.

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

_Alone at last_ Ed thought when the portrait swung shut behind them. It had been four years since he'd seen Roy, and he was anxious. What had happened in the two years that he'd been gone?

Ed found himself looking at a small sitting room; there was a couch, and a desk in front of a fireplace, and a door on the left that probably led off to a bedroom. "Not bad" he commented.

Roy didn't respond, hadn't even moved from his position by the door. Ed frowned at him "Roy?"

"Stop"

Ed's level of worry jumped up the scale from a 2 to a 6. "Stop what?" he asked and took a cautious step towards the man. Was he shaking?

"Just stop Ed. I'm ready to wake up now" the agony in his voice broke Ed's heart as realization dawned. _He thinks he's dreaming._

"My subconscious has really outdone itself this time" Roy continued falling heavily against the wall behind him and sinking slowly to the hardwood floor. "I mean magic?" he laughed but it was cold and mirthless. "And I'm going to wake up soon and you'll be gone. You're always gone. Then it just hurts worse, it always does. To think I might actually get you back, only to wake up alone again… It hurts Ed. So just stop. Stop pretending. You're gone and I'm trying to accept that, but you're not making it any easier."

Ed went over and sat next to the broken man. When Roy didn't object to his closeness he leaned his head down on Roy's shoulder. "I have dreams about coming back to Amestris too" Roy didn't comment so Ed continued, "Practically every night. At first it was comforting, almost like reassurance that it had all been real, and I wasn't just a crazy person in a perfectly normal world. But eventually the reassuring dreams turned into taunts of something I couldn't have, and it would hurt waking up alone again." Ed took a shaky breath "That had been a bad year. I spent most of my days researching ways to get back, and I spent most nights passed out on my desk, because I found that in exhaustion I wouldn't dream. Eventually I made a breakthrough, and my dreams turned hopeful."

Ed lifted his head and positioned himself so that he could look into Roy's eyes; he had to lift the man's chin to do so as he was staring at the floor.

"This isn't a dream Roy. It's real, I'm real. I'm here with you and I'm not leaving again, what do I have to do to prove that to you?"

Roy moved swiftly tackling Ed to the floor and pressing their lips together. Ed was surprised but pleasantly so.

"Finally figured out this isn't a dream?" he asked pulling away.

"No, this is defiantly still a dream; I've just decided to make the best of it."

Ed tried to protest when Roy kissed him again, and he could feel the want and need behind Roy's lips burning with an intensity that matched his own, and it really started to sink in. This man attacking his lips, pulling him close and groping his hair, was Roy. His Roy. The man whose touch he had dreamed of since long before they had been separated by different worlds.

Ed decided that perhaps this was as good a way as any to convince the man that he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

"Still think you're dreaming?" Ed asked later that night.

They had eventually made it to the bedroom. There was a trail of clothes leading from the door to the bed, and Ed was currently snuggling up to his naked lover.

"Four years have really done a number on your automail" Roy commented avoiding the question. He was running his hand over the cool metal of Ed's right arm, noticing all the new scratches and indentations.

"Hey, four years is a new record for me! I've never gone that long without breaking it before. And what about you" Ed reached up with his flesh hand to trace the new scar on the left side of Roy's face stretching from his temple to his hairline. "How did this happen?"

"Bradley got in a few good shots before going down."

"But he did go down?"

"Yeah, he's gone, and Al took care of Envy-"

"What?" Ed narrowed his eyes.

"After we found Al, alive and in the flesh, in the underground city, he went back to Risembool for a while but he didn't stay long. He left to track down Envy who had fled when you disappeared. I think he was hoping to get information out of him on how to get you back…he didn't learn anything though…" Roy trailed off remembering the disappointment both he and Al shared the night the young alchemist had come to inform him that Envy had been defeated, but didn't give up any new information. He didn't remember much of that night after Al left, he only knew that Hughes had been the one to keep him from getting alcohol poisoning.

"You let him go by himself?" Ed was furious. How dare Al go off and face that damn homunculus on his own, and how dare Roy let him?

"I tried to stop him", Mustang defended, "or at least go with him, he wasn't the only who wanted information on getting you back …or revenge on the homunculus for killing you, but he's an Elric and they're a stubborn bread."

Ed punched him playfully, Roy was trying to lighten the mood and Ed let him. "But he's okay?"

"Yes, he's perfectly healthy. He and Winry moved to Central a few months ago and opened an automail shop there." He answered glad for the change of subject.

Ed let out a breath that he seemed to have been holding for years, not only was his brother alive and flesh again, all of the homunculi were gone.

"When you say Al and Winry moved to Central…"

"I mean together, as in dating, living in the same apartment, together." The older man said tentatively, wondering how his lover would take that piece of news.

"Finally!" Roy raised an amused eyebrow at him. "I was afraid I'd need to lock those two naked in the same room, if they didn't get together soon."

Roy smirked "Be kind of awkward for Winry to be locked naked in a room with a suit of armor."

Ed punched him again "I always thought in future tense, as in when Al got his body back." He was silent for a moment before asking his next question. "Are you going to tell me what happened to you while I was gone?"

"I don't want to get into it right now Ed-"

"Oh, come on! I just spent how long up in that office explaining to not only you, but two strangers what I did with the past half decade of my life. The least you can do is tell me what happened to you in the past two years."

"Fine" Roy conceded, but decided to leave out certain facts, such as the spiraling depression he'd been in when Ed first disappeared. "After Bradley was killed General Halcrow was promoted to Fuhrer, and I got promoted to General." He summarized, "Then eight months ago Drachma started attacking the border. Halcrow was killed by a group of soldiers from Drachma, and I ended up taking control of the troops on the front. It was a mess, but I finally got a chance to sit down with the leaders from Drachma. Turns out Halcrow had actually started the war, something about wanting to expand the country. In the end I signed a ceasefire contract with them and was made Fuhrer by a unanimous decision of the other generals when we got back to Central."

Ed looked at him skeptically, "If you're Fuhrer why weren't you wearing the tunic thing Bradley always wore?"

Roy made a disgusted sound "I always hated that thing, made me feel like I was wearing dress, but I couldn't get away with just wearing my regular uniform, so we settled on the compromise that I'd wear the black dress uniform."

"You were wearing a black uniform?" Ed sat up to look about for a piece of clothing, and he did indeed find a black military jacket on the floor by the door.

"You didn't notice?"

"I had other things on my mind." Ed defended himself lying back down on the bed and nuzzled back up to his lover and saying sincerely, "Congratulations."

Roy was the first to break the comfortable silence that had fallen between them, "So, if time moves differently here how long do you think we'll be gone from Amestris?"

Ed's brow furrowed in concentration. "I've been thinking about that…about this whole world actually. It's like this place is unaffected by the gate. In our world alchemy is predominant, but on the other side of the gate there is nothing, no alchemy or…magic. But here in this world their magic seems to have an endless power supply, where equivalent exchange means nothing. They also have alchemy, and I'll have to research where the energy for that comes from, …and seeing as how magic doesn't requires you to sacrifice anything I can understand why it's more readily used…And I've been thinking that if I can find a way to use magic as a power source for an alchemy array, I'd be able to get us back home. If I get the equation right I should be able to choose when we go home."

It was a testament to how much Roy had missed Ed that he wasn't even the slightest bit annoyed at Ed's monologue. "Was there an answering to my question in all that rambling?"

The blonde sighed, missing for a moment how his brother would pick up on what he was saying, without needing an explanation. "What I mean is, if I get the equation right I could have us appearing in Amestris, minutes after you disappeared from your office. That way Riza won't have to shoot you for getting behind on your paperwork."

Roy glared at him. "You're always thinking of me."

Ed smirked, something he'd no doubt picked up from the flame alchemist himself, "Does your questioning on when we'll be returning home mean you've finally accepted that even you aren't creative enough to come up with a dream this elaborate?"

Roy sighed and pulled Ed close. "I've really missed you, Ed. I can't count the number of times I've woken up disappointed because I'd dreamed you'd come back. I couldn't afford to get my hopes up. Even now it seems too good to be true."

"I missed you too bastard." Ed responded lovingly and for the first time in years both men fell into a naturally dreamless sleep.


	4. Train and Meetings

AN: Ack! Has it really been that long since I updated? Sorry! I got caught up in real life with exams and finals and then the start of another semester, because yes I am taking summer classes. However good news for you guys as I'm not taking nearly as many classes as usual leaving me with lots of free time, lots of boredom and lots of time to write. But anyway enjoy this new chapter sorry it's not longer, but it was getting pretty lengthy so it got split into two so I'd have something to post.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Ed glared at the wall in front of him. He'd read the books, knew the theory, could even tell you what enchantments were placed on said wall, but he was still having difficulty accepting that if he took the three steps forward he wouldn't smack into the brick. His face had met enough walls in his lifetime thankyouverymuch, he didn't need to acquaint it with this particular one. However this was the only way to get to the other side where supposedly a train was waiting to take him back to Hogwarts and Roy. Seeing himself without other options (as simply transmuting the wall would attract too much attention) he took a deep breath and as usual faced his problems head on.

For all the thought he'd put into walking through the barrier the act itself was rather anticlimactic, but Ed found himself relieved rather than disappointed.

Platform 9 ¾ was mostly empty, which was just fine with Ed. He'd hoped it would turn out this way when he'd arrived over an hour before the train was to take off. Sparing little attention to the few other overeager students milling around he set off to find an empty compartment near the back of the train. It wasn't a difficult task and Ed soon found himself in a deserted compartment. He then took the opportunity of being both away from the muggles and by himself to change into his school robes.

Privacy had only been one of the reasons for arriving early, he'd also been bored (and lonely, not that he'd ever admit that part out loud).

He and Roy had spent a week at Hogwarts. Ed spent most of his time in the library researching and so did Roy for the most part, but the older man had never been able to master Ed's concentration and would often leave to explore the castle giving him the opportunity to meet his fellow professors.

It only took two days for Ed to get through the school books (years one through five) that Dumbledore had lent him, but without a wand he was unable to master the practical parts of magic. Dumbledore, it seemed, had a solution for this as well. One week before term was to start he sent Roy and Ed off to a place called Diagon Ally. Ed shuddered thinking back on how they had traveled there, because really chimneys? Who traveled by chimney? Although Roy certainly didn't mind walking straight into fire it wasn't something Ed felt comfortable with.

They stayed at the tavern they arrived at, some place called the Leaky Cauldron, and spent the week not only buying supplies but studying the wizards. This would be neither man's first undercover operation (as Ed liked to refer to it, because saying that he was going back to school was just depressing) and they were both aware that one can only learn so much from books. For instance no book could explain why the wizards dressed the way they did; bright, colorful, ankle length robes just seemed to be the norm and the alchemists were going to have to get used to it.

However Roy left for Hogwarts yesterday, as per Dumbledore's instructions, leaving Ed alone. Apparently it was uncommon for teachers to ride the Hogwarts Express, thus separating Ed and Roy for the first time since they'd been reunited, and Ed had felt the bastard's absence immediately. Last night had been the worst though, as Ed had gotten used to sleeping in the same bed as Roy and was now finding it difficult to sleep alone again.

Now sitting alone on the train Ed was eager to get going, if only to see Roy again, and he pulled out a book in the hopes of making the time pass faster.

* * *

Harry Potter had experienced a lot of things in his life. He'd faced one of the darkest wizards of all time more times than he cared to remember and lived to tell about it, endured living with his horrible aunt and uncle, and had managed to survive five years in potions without bursting into flames from the intensity of his professor's glare, however all of that paled in comparison to the frustration he was feeling at this moment. And yes he could understand the need for security, and he could even understand the ministry trying to make up for all the horrible things they had said about him last year, but were five guards really necessary? Couldn't Kingsley have managed just fine on his own? Because the five dark suited ministry officials currently flanking not only him but the entire Weasley family plus Hermione had not only made them late, they had also managed to increases the usual amount of stares he received when he was in the wizarding world tenfold.

Harry was walking as quickly as possible (which was only as quick as the guard would allow) across the platform to the train which was starting to blow the warning whistle and it was hard not to notice the amount of looks the group was receiving. When they finally reached the train there were quick goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before rushing to load their trunks and just barley hopping aboard themselves before the train started moving, blessedly leaving the ministry wizards behind. Ginny quickly excused herself and ran off to find a compartment with her friends leaving Harry alone with Ron and Hermione at last.

"Come on mate, it wasn't that bad", Ron piped up when Harry let out a long exasperated sigh.

Harry glared at him.

"It was only for your protection" Hermione chimed in and Harry turned his glare on her.

"Alright, so they may have gone a bit overboard" Ron admitted.

"A bit?"

"Ok so they went a lot overboard but can you blame them? After that fiasco at the ministry they're trying to show the public that they're doing something."

Harry knew Ron was right, but it didn't stop his frustration with the ministry. He dropped the subject anyway wanting to get out of the corridor, "Let's go find a compartment".

"Actually Harry" Hermione spoke up timidly "We've got to go sit with the other prefects for a bit and patrol the train."

"It shouldn't be for too long" Ron added looking sorry that he would have to leave Harry alone.

"Right" Harry knew he couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice but he plastered on a smile nevertheless saying "I'll see you later then" and setting off in the opposite direction to find a compartment by himself.

He headed for the back of the train using his five years of experience to ignore the stares and whispers from other students as he passed by open compartments. At the back of the train Harry found a compartment occupied by one blonde boy he didn't recognize. He tapped on the door before opening it and sticking his head in.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy made a noncommittal grunt but otherwise didn't look up from the book he was reading. Harry took the grunt for an affirmative and moved into the compartment, taking the seat across from the stranger by the window.

Harry noticed two things wrong with the appearance of the blonde. Firstly his school robes didn't have a house insignia on them, meaning he was a first year, but while not extremely tall, he definitely looked older than a first year. And secondly the book he was reading was titled _Advanced Magical Theory_, not a book anyone in his year would be reading (besides Hermione) let alone a first year.

"Harry Potter" Harry introduced himself holding out his hand.

For the first time the stranger looked up from his book, "Edward Elric" he responded but didn't move to shake Harry's hand.

Harry let his hand drop and brushed it off as first year nerves "First time at Hogwarts?"


End file.
